


A Short Spell

by RhysieRain



Series: Check Please but Shadowhunters [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Flirting, Gen, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Minor Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysieRain/pseuds/RhysieRain
Summary: Eric helps out some Shadowhunters with a spell and gets chirped for it anyway.More Shadowhunters/Mortal Instruments AU! Continuing on with the main plot.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Check Please but Shadowhunters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A Short Spell

“Okay kiddos!” Eric clapped his hands together, yellow sparks flying. “Let’s find a mortal.”

He surveyed the shadowhunters piled in his bedroom before him. Jack, tall dark and handsome as he was earlier and his Parabatai who was dripping wet, his once flowing brown hair straggly. He, at the very least, didn’t seem put out by it. The other two stood close but they weren’t parabatai, at least not yet. They were both decorated with the rainbow glitter from the part below, it sparkling through their clothes and against their skin. They were a motley crew sure but they were beautiful in the same deadly way that all Shadowhunters were. He’d rather not get involved with them at all, they were dangerous to him really, but he was always a sucker for a pretty face. Especially one so similar to one he’d known before.

“Alright, man!” The moustached one (Knight ?) hooted. 

“I’m hoping one of y’all has something of his or at least something that might have his energy? A picture, anythin’ I can use” He asked.

The shadowhunters all looked at each other=.

“I mean I’ve never met the dude so I’m out,” Derek stated, leaning back against the dresser.

“Poindexter, he’s your friend you must have something,” Jack said tilting his head. 

The ginger one, Dex, felt around in his pocket and opened up a faded leather wallet falling apart at the seams as well as bursting from them. He felt around in the paper of the wallet until he pulled out a long strip of paper. He stared at Eric carefully.

“Can- Can I have this back? When we’re done I mean” He asked, teeth gnawing his lip

“Of course you can honey I just need a reference.” Eric said reassuringly as he gently pulled the strip from Dex’s hand and looked at it. 

The strip was a faded photo booth strip from what must have been a few years ago. The ginger one smiled back at him, his ears sticking out more than usual from underneath a frankly awful undercut. He seemed longer, ganglier, with no muscle to back up the height and the freckles on his face dotted with spots as well. In all of the pictures was a similarly awkward young man, with a too-wide grin and a mouth full of braces. His almond-shaped eyes were bright and squinted from the full force of his grin as he practically clambered over the shadowhunter in every picture. It was cute, sweet. The sort of picture Eric wish had existed when he was younger. 

“It’s a bit old, but it should work,” He said, “Hold onto it a sec.”

He passed the picture back and opened his bedside drawer rummaging through it. 

“Let's see- won’t need any oils. Maybe enchanting a compass? No too vague” He muttered pulling things out and chucking them on the bed. “Okay here we go”

He turned around and presented a black candle with a white ribbon tied around it.

“So here’s how this is gonna work. A finding spell won’t work, not without a lot of his energy and even then it’s gonna take some time to find him. So, instead, I’m gonna attempt, keyword here, a teleportation spell.”

“Attempt?” Someone muttered and Bitty snorted in response. 

“Yes, attempt.” He said airly “This ain’t my usual area of magical expertise but I’m willing to try just for you boys.” 

He motioned for the photo strip again, taking it gently and turned to Dex.

“I can see this means a lot to you honey but I gotta burn something so pick one of them to get rid of,” He explained “All we’re gonna do is burn a picture of him in this candle here and with a bit of magical intent it should bring us close to where he is. If it works.”

Will took the picture gently, clutching it closer. He stared intently and Eric could see him quivering, not ready to let something go. Next to him, Shitty put a gentle hand on his shoulder, thumb rubbing across comfortingly. He watched the man harden in an instant as he carefully ripped the top picture of the strip and gave it to Eric.

“Here just-make it work. Please” He asked

“If it doesn’t, we can try something else,” Eric said, “But it’ll take a bit more time, time your friend may not have so let's try this way first.” 

Nods in response followed and Eric began instructing everyone around him.

“Right, y’all got all your weapons?” He asked shortly, throwing a jacket around his shoulders. He should probably have gotten changed out of his shorts and knee-length socks but hey. At least he’ll look cute wherever they end up. He turned to the full body mirror in the corner and knocked three times. 

“Jenny, be a dear keep an eye on the party will you, I know Alex is around and he’ll keep his lot in line at least but we need one adult, albeit a translucent one.” he said into the mirror, a flash of the spirit nodding at him from behind his shoulders. “Oh, and kick em out at 5 am will ya darlin’ otherwise these moochers will never leave.”

He turned towards them, everyone seeming battle-ready in their matching leather clothes and dark runes flashing underneath them. Eric felt quite out of place compared to their little goth get up. 

“Hands-on me people, no laughing allowed” He bossed “Now we’re gonna burn this picture up and this here ribbon and when burns down it should teleport us.” With this, he lit the picture up and the flames turned a vivid green that made him grin widely in response. “Now this looks right, hold onto your butts y’all”

And with that, POP. A sharp pitched pop and they disappeared from the room and were thrown into an expanse of water. 

* * *

The first thing Jack heard after the popping finished ringing in his ear was Eric's shrieks from beside him. 

“Water” He screamed shrilly “Of all the damn places, in a lake, the sea, whatever!” 

Jack turned and saw him sat dripping in the bay, clothes soaked. His hands angrily slapped down on the water, sparking the same yellow once again before he pulled himself up. Jack himself was similarly wet from head to toe, even his face splashed with the salty water from where they splashed into it. 

Shitty looked around and turned to him “Broski’s, we’re definitely still in Boston. You can see the city from here.”

Jack, paused taking a look. “You’re right.” He said, “I think this is Thompson Island.”

He looked out into the night. Whoever brought Chowder here, it was clear they wanted him away from prying eyes. 

“There’s not much on the island, nature stuff and stuff for schools. It might be closed ready for Winter.” Derek spoke carefully

“Great.” Eric muttered “A nice secluded island, perfect to hide our bodies.” 

“You’ll be fine, man!” Shitty said with a grin, slapping Eric’s back hard enough to get an ‘oof’ out of him as he walked past. “You got some fine ass shadowhunters with you. And some fine ass magic too I imagine.”

“I’m not really an attacking Warlock,” Eric called after him. “This ain’t my sort of scene.” 

Eric slapped his hands against his body in defeat and then began pulling off his jacket and then the purple shirt from earlier, revealing a white tank top and pouted as he looked at them

“Goodness the stink of that water ain’t gonna come out of this shirt, and it was my favourite as well!” He groaned. “70’s vintage and I bought it new good grief.” 

He turned to look at them, likely to complain again and frowned as he saw them stood almost dry, new runes decorating wrists and arms. 

“Are y’all serious? Do you really have runes to dry off?”

“Not really man,” Derek replied “Warmth yeah. There’s waterproof as well but I think it's a little bit too late for that.”

“Of course,” Bitty mumbled, wiping the beads of water that had dripped from his fringe onto his nose. 

“Do you want one?” Dex asked curiously, waving the stele at him

Eric let out a large peal of laughter as Nursey snatched the stele from Dex and Shitty slapped the back of his head. “Oh honey, you really are a newbie ain’t you? That shit’d kill me in an instant. I can dry myself off in a bit.”

Dex turned red and Bitty patted his shoulder good-naturedly. “It’s alright, we all gotta learn somehow.” 

“Come on,” Jack said sternly “We need to figure out where Chowder is, just stick together and look for lights.”

* * *

As they trooped through the forest, Jack paused to look at Bitty who walked alongside him, dryer but lightly shivering but trudging along the same. They walked behind the rest, Shitty leading with the light from his stele whilst Dex and Nursey walked alongside each other, bickering quietly over.. whatever.

“What happened to your shirt Bittle?” He asked curiously, noticing Eric’s empty hands curling around his arms. “Did you leave it behind on the beach?”

“Oh, I ditched it when we left the bay. It was a goner anyway.” He said waving his hand in Jack’s direction. “I can find another like it, probably”

“Aren’t you cold?” Jack responded, eyeing up is shorts until he was knocked out of it by Eric bumping his hip against him smirking.

“Why Mr Zimmermann,” He laughed “ Were you going to offer my your jacket like a good ol’ fashioned gentleman?”

Jack laughed back at him “Of course, I was raised right.”

“Oh I don’t doubt it,” Bitty snorted. “But no, I’m not cold. Magic and probably the demon blood keeps me pretty warm-blooded.” 

“You’re still shivering though.”

“I still ain’t used to the cold that's all.” Eric said, “I haven’t been in Georgia in decades but everything still feels freezing compared.” 

Jack smiled lopsided at him and was about to reply when he noticed Shitty stopping in front, extinguishing his light and turning his head to look through the trees. 

“Over there, Jack,” He said quietly, “There's a cabin with vampires, I think? Too pale to be anything else.”

They crept up alongside the bank of the trees and perched down to look. Bitty frowned as he inspected the two stood outside, pasty skinned and hulking. T. 

“They ain’t apart of the official coven that’s for sure.” He said thoughtfully “Larissa don’t have many men in here coven, at least not young’uns like that.” 

“So some vamp’s gone rogue then?” Nursey asked, eyes dancing between Jack and Shitty. “Changed a load of jocks and left em here.” 

“Likely. Not sure what they were planning out here, daybreak can’t be too far away.” Jack muttered thoughtfully before pulling his wand out and delicately beginning to draw. 

“Hey guys,” Dex spoke, voice wavering. “Is that- I mean it can’t be, but is that a grave?”

Bitty turned his head sharply and followed Will’s gaze. He wasn’t wrong. There wasn’t any marking calling it on but the lumped dirt was stark compared to the yellowed grass beside it. 

“They’re turning people. Larissa definitely doesn’t know about this.” He says quietly “They’re probably feral if there ain’t anything to drink out here.” 

“So we take them out. It’s unlawful, especially if the local coven isn’t involved.” Jack says monotonously. “They’ll probably attack as soon as they smell us.”

“And the buried?” Dex asks quietly

“We wait and see them come out,” Eric says firmly as Jack turned his head sharply.

“Bittle we can’t. You know how dangerous vampires without sires, and feeding, are? Unregulated, uncontrolled, they’d be too much of a danger.”

“And what if your friend has been turned? Jack the spell took us here and if he ain’t inside empty he’ll be in that dirt” Bitty argued back.

“I-” Jack started “It’s a decision we have to take. We can’t give special treatment, besides dawn is going to come and then what? Unfed vampires don’t care about sunlight, he’ll burn to death chasing us if we’re here at sun up.” 

“Uh, guys-”

Bitty scowled at him and gripped his arm tightly.

“If he comes out then, I’ll take them with me, contact Larissa get him some  _ ethical  _ blood or whatever. It’ll be my problem, not yours. But I am not gonna sit here and watch newly created downworlders suffer for the sake of your rules, not mine.”

“Guys!” Shitty loud whispered staring at them. “Where the hell have Dex and Nursey gone?” They both turned towards the cabin as Bitty slapped his hand over his head.

“Oh lord.” 

They could see them creeping along the edge of the cabin, backs against the wall, head ducked under the curtained window, creeping towards the two vampires stood outside.

“For Raziel’s sake, they’re going to get themselves killed.” Shitty hissed. 

Jack lifted his crossbow sharply “No they’re not”

And with that he fired the crossbow bolt clean between the eyes of the first one, the holy water dipped bolt causing the skin around to drip and melt as the vampire screeched loudly. Shitty raced down the slope towards the cabin, axe clutched tightly in his hands as he released a battle cry. From around the corner, Bitty could see the other two jump out as well, right before the door of the cabin opened and 3 more athletic-looking vampires jumped out.

He ran forwards too, mutters of “Shit, shit, shit, fuck” pouring out of his mouth. He stumbled down passed the grave and tripped suddenly, falling in the front of it. He froze, the violence in front of him sending his heart racing fast and making his breath fall heavier and heavier.

He watched as the first injured one yanked the bolt from his head sharply, hand burning as it touched the bolt before it turned to try and rip at Jack with sharp, clawed nails. The vampires were clearly athletes in humanity, but the rippled muscles and douchey clothes did no favours to the pale sallow skin that death had left them with. They were all new and feral, hands clawing and punching weakly compared to the swords they faced. Eric swallowed sharply, watching a reminder of the danger he was in just by being here. 

One, then another of the now feral vampires were downed, the mixture of the holy water coating and sharp metal cutting them down easily. The two now left were fiercer, older and more practised as they fought. The darker-skinned one duck and weaved past Dex and Nursey’s clumsier attacks until Shitty charged forwards, ramming into his side like a bull. His hands abandoned the axe beside him as he opted to pull the vampire into a strong chokehold, pulling them both to the ground.

Beside him, Jack and the other one still fought fiercely. Eric watched almost entranced as Jack shovelled his knee into this one's back and pushed him towards the ground, the hilt of his sword bashing into the skull beneath it. His other hand caught the mans shorter blond hair and pulled his head upwards, sword catching underneath his neck. Eric knew what was coming. He closed his eyes tightly. With a quick slice, he heard the thump of a head hitting the ground and winced strongly. It was then he heard the sharp inhale of breath behind him. 

Sitting in the dirt behind, nails clogged with mud and face dirty, was the boy from the picture but older. His hair was longer, fringe flopping over, his body more muscular and athletic like the vampires before him. His mouth hung open allowing Eric to see that his teeth were still decorated with braces. It was almost comical compared to the sharp fangs that now filled his mouth. His eyes darted from Eric to the bloody scene before him then back to him then they rolled back as the man collapsed backwards into the dirt once again. 

“Oh, honey.” Eric murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so for ppl not familar with shadowhunters:
> 
> Parabatai: Kinda like blood brothers bonded together. BFFS who fight together  
> Steles: Wands things that they use to draw runes on themselves


End file.
